


Seven minutes in Robot Heaven

by Yunael



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), College, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: Le simple fait de tenir la main à quelqu’un suffit à rendre Kiibo nerveux. Alors embrasser quelqu’un ? Cela ne risque pas d’arriver de sitôt. A cette pensée, Shuichi se surprend à se demander quelles sensations le parcourrait s’il venait à poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Est-ce la même qu’embrasser un corps fait de chair et de sang ? Serait-ce tout aussi tendre, tout aussi chaleureux ?___________________________________________________Kaito organise une petite soirée dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Shuichi et, au cours de celle-ci, lance un jeu de "Sept Minutes au Paradis". Bien entendu, c'est à l'apprenti détective de faire tourner la bouteille en premier...
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Seven minutes in Robot Heaven

Les soirées n’ont jamais été la tasse de thé de Shuichi. Il a toujours largement préféré passer son temps au calme, avec un livre pour s’occuper l’esprit, seul ou en petit comité. Il ne sait pas où se mettre lorsqu’ils sont aussi nombreux, que les discussions s’envolent dans tous les sens au point où l’on ne parvient même plus penser. Il a beau s’entendre avec la grande majorité des personnes présentes, son énergie ne s’en vide pas moins rapidement, mise à mal par le bruit, l’atmosphère surexcitée, et le nombre compacté dans ce petit espace qu’est la chambre qu’il partage avec Kaito. De ce fait, même s’il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas partir. Enfin, si, concrètement, il le pourrait. Mais pour aller où ? Vingt-deux heures vont bientôt sonner. Bien sûr, aller faire un tour dehors, respirer un peu d’air frais est toujours une option. Mais il ne se voit pas vraiment errer sans but jusqu’à ce que chacun soit retourné dans son dortoir. Et puis, il ne voudrait pas qu’ils croient qu’il n’apprécie plus leur compagnie. Loin de là !

Alors il n’y a qu’une seule chose à faire : prendre sur lui. Économiser le plus d’énergie possible jusqu’à ce que tout le monde se sente suffisamment épuisé pour rentrer dormir. Et pour cela, la solution parfaite est de se concentrer sur Kiibo. Ce dernier est l’une des personnes les plus calmes qu’il connaisse et, tout comme Shuichi, il n’est pas des plus à l’aise en soirées. L’apprenti détective s’approche alors de lui, qui est assis sur le lit de son colocataire, observant silencieusement les autres en arborant une expression des plus neutres. Il prend place à ses côtés et lui offre un petit sourire qui lui est immédiatement rendu.

« Tu ne t’ennuies pas trop ? s’enquit Shuichi.

\- Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, j’avoue ne pas être très friand de ce genre d’évènements, surtout que j’ai dû m’y prendre à trois fois pour m’assurer qu’Ouma- _kun_ ne glisserait pas d’alcool parmi les boissons, mais observer le comportement des autres pendant de tels rassemblements est tout de même très enrichissant ! »

Le fait que Kokichi ait tenté pareille chose ne le surprend pas outre mesure, alors il ne relève pas. Il va simplement le garder en tête et se montrer prudent s’il veut, à un moment donné, se servir un nouveau verre. Aucun d’entre eux n’est en âge de boire, après tout. Cela n’arrêterait probablement pas la moitié d’entre eux, mais avec la présence de Kiibo, Kaede ou encore Tenko, tout le monde s’est dit qu’il serait plus prudent de ne pas risquer le Diable plutôt que de se retrouver à subir un sermon leur rappelant les méfaits des boissons alcoolisés et le fait qu’au Japon, il est interdit d’en consommer avant vingt ans. Leurs breuvages se verraient alors certainement confisqués - probablement par Tenko - et ils les auraient alors amené pour rien, ce qui reviendrait au même. Shuichi ouvre la bouche, s’apprêtant à poursuivre la conversation, lorsque la voix de Kaito résonne soudainement dans la pièce tandis qu’il brandit une bouteille de soda vide.

« Sept minutes au Paradis ! »

Les conversations cessent, tous se tournent vers leur camarade posté au milieu de la chambre, balayant les invités du regard, attendant leur approbation. Les réponses se mêlent les unes aux autres, rendant incapable de connaître l’avis de chacun quant à cette proposition de ‘jeu’, mais le cercle qui se forme peu à peu semble indiquer que la majorité est d’accord pour participer. Shuichi et Kiibo n’ont pas besoin d’énormément bouger, ils se contentent de descendre du lit pour venir s’asseoir au sol, mené par la pensée de groupe plutôt que par leur propre volition.

Sept minutes au Paradis. C’est la première fois que l’apprenti détective va y jouer, bien qu’il connaisse déjà le principe. Une personne est désignée pour faire tourner une bouteille et, peu importe sur qui celle-ci s’arrête, les deux se retrouvent enfermés dans un petit espace et possèdent sept minutes pour y faire ce qu’ils veulent. En général, ils finissent par s’y embrasser. L’idée le rend nerveux. Il a déjà embrassé quelqu’un, là n’est pas le problème… Il ne se voit simplement pas échanger un baiser aussi facilement. Bien sûr, ce n’est pas obligatoire, et les deux personnes désignées peuvent très bien passer sept minutes à discuter, ou ne rien faire. Mais il ne voudrait pas vexer le camarade avec lequel il s’y retrouvera. Shuichi est un _people pleaser_. Il lui est très difficile de dire non aux autres, bien que Kaito l’aide à travailler sur ce point, dernièrement. Evidemment, il ne doute pas de ses amis : s’il exprime sa volonté de ne pas vouloir embrasser la personne en face de lui, celle-ci comprendra probablement. Il l’espère.

A ses côtés, l’expression de Kiibo ne trahit aucune émotion. Il observe le colocataire de Shuichi tandis que celui-ci réexplique les règles aux personnes ne les connaissant éventuellement pas. A la fin de celle-ci, cependant, il peut remarquer qu’une très légère teinte rosée a commencé à apparaître au niveau des pommettes du robot. Il espère que lui aussi tombera sur quelqu’un de compréhensif. Après tout, le simple fait de tenir la main à quelqu’un suffit à rendre le garçon de métal nerveux. Alors embrasser quelqu’un ? Cela ne risque pas d’arriver de sitôt. A cette pensée, le détective se surprend à se demander quelles sensations le parcourrait s’il venait à poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Est-ce la même qu’embrasser un corps fait de chair et de sang ? Serait-ce tout aussi tendre, tout aussi chaleureux ? 

« Saihara- _kun_ ? Tout va bien ? »

La voix de l’intéressé le ramène à lui et Shuichi se rend alors compte que ses iris sont braquées sur la bouche de l’androïde. Il détourne le regard et, se frottant la nuque, bégaye que oui, tout va bien. Cela ne suffit évidemment pas à retirer l’expression inquiète du visage de Kiibo. Ce dernier pose une main contre l’épaule de son ami, ce qui le fait légèrement sursauter sur le coup.

« Si tu préfères ne pas jouer, tu peux le dire à Momota- _kun_. Je suis sûr qu’il se montrera compréhensif.

\- Ah, non, non, ne t’en fais pas ! Ca devrait aller. Et… Et pour toi ? Je sais que tu n’es pas fan du contact physique alors…

\- C’est vrai mais… Il s’agit d’une expérience que je tiens à avoir ! Cela me permettra d’en apprendre davantage sur mes pairs, j’en suis sûr ! »

_Je ne suis pas sûr que tu en apprennes grand chose_ , se retient de répliquer l’apprenti détective. Mais si son camarade trouve un intérêt à cette activité, il ne va pas le dissuader d’y participer.

« Je propose que le premier à faire tourner la bouteille soit Shuichi ! Bro, à toi l’honneur ! » annonce Kaito en lançant celle-ci en sa direction.

Pris de court, l’interpellé attrape la bouteille de justesse avant de pousser un petit soupir abattu. Passer en premier ne fait qu’augmenter son trac. Son coeur bat avec puissance contre sa cage thoracique, menaçant de briser celle-ci d’une minute à l’autre. Bon, s’il regarde les choses du bon côté, au moins, une fois passé, il sera tranquille. A moins que quelqu’un ne tombe sur lui en faisant tourner la bouteille.

Posant cette dernière au centre du cercle, il laisse ses yeux dorés examiner la pièce, se poser sur chacune des personnes présentes. S’il ne tombe ni sur Korekiyo, ni sur Miu, cela devrait aller. Il apprécie ces deux-là tout autant que les autres, mais il n’est pas sûr de leur accorder sa confiance, lorsque l’on parle de se retrouver enfermé avec l’un d’eux dans un espace restreint. Il inhale profondément et, d’un puissant coup de poignet, lance l’objet qui se met à rapidement tourner sur lui-même. Tous les regards sont braqués dessus, avec plus ou moins d’intérêt, attendant le moment fatidique où il s’arrêtera. Shuichi se demande si certaines personnes espèrent qu’il les _désigne_ ?

… Espère-t- _il_ tomber sur quelqu’un en particulier ?

« Wouah, j’espère pouvoir passer un moment privilégié dans le noir avec Saihara- _chan_ ! Choisis-moi, choisis-moi !! »

… Peut-être devrait-il rajouter Kokichi à la petite liste de personnes avec qui il ne souhaite pas se retrouver.

Il lui fait un peu plus confiance qu’à Korekiyo et Miu - sans doute parce qu’il est davantage habitué à lui - mais il sait tout de même que finir avec lui tournerait à la catastrophe. L’Ultime Despote est quelqu’un d’imprévisible, après tout.

Heureusement pour Shuichi, ce n’est pas sur le petit leader que décide de s’arrêter la bouteille, après plusieurs tours sur elle-même. Le goulot pointant juste à côté de lui, le détective le suit du regard pour constater que c’est avec Kiibo qu’il va devoir participer. A cette perspective, il laisse échapper un souffle qu’il retenait sans même s’en rendre compte. La teinte de rouge précédemment présente contre les joues de son camarade s’intensifie quand il réalise qu’il est celui à avoir été désigné. Certaines personnes soupirent de soulagement face à ce résultat, d’autres gloussent gentiment devant la gêne évidente des deux garçons.

« Allez, vous deux, dans le placard ! Vous avez sept minutes pour y faire ce que vous voulez ! rappelle Kaito.

\- On dirait bien que c’est Saihara- _chan_ qui va découvrir en premier si Kii-Boy a une quéquette ! ricane Kokichi.

\- Y’a vraiment qu’un garçon pour faire ce genre de remarques ! » le réprimande Tenko.

Chacun y va du sien, commentant la situation et reprenant les bavardages comme avant. Shuichi fait de son mieux pour ignorer les voix lui parvenant, la remarque de Kokichi lui ayant déjà mis le feu aux joues. Il ne compte pas faire quoi que ce soit d’indécent à son ami, mais le simple fait de les imaginer, serrés dans ce lieu clos l’un contre l’autre… Les choses pourraient très rapidement accélérer et… Il secoue la tête et se lève avant de se diriger vers son propre placard en compagnie de Kiibo. L’instigateur du jeu les y accompagne et se charge de fermer la porte, une fois tous deux à l’intérieur, les plongeant dans la pénombre.

L’apprenti détective a le dos collé contre l’une des parois, le corps recroquevillé, tandis que le robot lui fait face, adossé à l’autre. Le silence est pesant entre eux, malgré le bruit parvenant d’au-délà des murs en bois du placard. Certains de leurs camarades incitent les autres à se taire pour écouter et essayer de discerner s’il se passe quelque chose. Aucun des garçons n’ose lever les yeux vers l’autre et une petite minutes s’est certainement déjà écoulée avant que, finalement, Shuichi prenne l’initiative et murmure à son ami.

« Je suis désolé que tu te retrouves dans une telle situation. »

Immédiatement, la tête de Kiibo se redresse. Il ouvre la bouche, la referme. Puis il avance légèrement afin de venir poser une main rassurante contre l’un des genoux du co-détenu.

« Pourquoi t’excuses-tu ? Tu n’y es pour rien ! C’est juste que… Je ne suis pas sûr de la conduite à adopter. Momota- _kun_ a stipulé que nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulions. Mais les règles standards du jeu demande à ce que… A ce que l’on s’embrasse, pas vrai ? »

L’entendre de la bouche du robot fait rater un battement au coeur de Shuichi. Il n’aurait aucun problème à embrasser Kiibo. C’est même probablement la personne avec laquelle il apprécierait le plus le faire, de tout leur groupe d’amis. Même s’il n’est pas humain, le jeune homme le trouve incroyablement beau avec sa chevelure argentée, ses traits si lisses ainsi que ses yeux d’un bleu électrique. Il est même devenu d’autant plus attirant depuis qu’il a accepté de laisser tomber l’armure qui lui servait de vêtements pour s’habiller comme quelqu’un de son âge le ferait. C’est un fait, Kiibo ne laisse pas Shuichi indifférent. Il ne sait pas s’il peut déclarer avec certitude être amoureux de lui, mais il peut admettre sans problème être énormément attaché à lui et le considérer comme l’un de ses amis les plus précieux.

« Je, euh… Pas forcément. Je veux dire… bredouille-t-il. On peut très bien passer le temps qu’il nous reste comme ça, à discuter. Rien ne nous en empêche.

\- Mais rien ne nous empêche non plus de nous embrasser ! »

Shuichi manque de s’étouffer. Depuis quand son ami est-il aussi direct, aussi à l’aise avec ce genre de discours ? Comment peut-il dire ces choses sans même buter sur ses mots ? Kokichi a-t-il réussi son coup, de l’alcool a-t-il été mélangé aux autres boissons ? Non, impossible. Et même si tel s’avérait être le cas, Kiibo est dans l’incapacité d’ingérer quoi que ce soit. Mais dans ce cas, comment expliquer cette expression déterminée, le sérieux dans son regard ? Il ne peut pas vraiment le voir avec le manque de lumière, mais ses rougeurs colorent-elles toujours son visage ? Ou est-il parvenu à s’en débarrasser ?

Est-ce une sorte de mode automatique qui se lance lorsque la situation devient trop dure à gérer pour lui, trop embarrassante ?

« K-Kiibo- _kun_ , tu es…tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de…

\- Ah…! Excuse-moi, je… »

Comme s’il prenait soudainement conscience de ses dires, il secoue vivement la tête et retourne se coller contre son côté du placard, retirant même sa main de la jambe de Shuichi.

« Pardonne mon attitude. C’est une activité dont j’avais déjà entendu parler et je t’avoue qu’elle m’avait quelque peu intrigué. Je suis simplement curieux de savoir si embrasser quelqu’un dans ces circonstances est différent d’embrasser quelqu’un dans un cadre plus…normal ?

\- … Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu’un dans un cadre _‘normal’_ ? s’enquit l’apprenti détective.

\- Négatif ! C’est pourquoi je pensais comparer plus tard !

\- Plus tard ? Mais avec qui tu—

\- Avec toi, Saihara- _kun_ , bien entendu ! »

La chaleur dans le corps de Shuichi, son coeur battant la chamade, tout cela fait augmenter son rythme respiratoire. Kiibo voudrait l’embrasser. Il voudrait l’embrasser non pas une, mais deux fois ? Connaissant l’androïde, il comprend que le fait qu’il traite la chose comme une expérimentation l’emporte sur une quelconque gêne. Mais pour lui, c’est différent. Totalement différent. Il ne sait pas si son coeur survivrait le fait d’échanger deux baisers avec un garçon qu’il trouve attirant sans que cela ne signifie quoi que ce soit du côté de ce dernier. D’un autre côté, il ne voudrait pas laisser passer une telle opportunité, lui que se demandait plus tôt ce que cela ferait de poser ses lèvres contre celles du robot. Il baisse la tête, rompant son contact visuel avec lui. Cependant, avant qu’il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Kiibo reprend la parole, complétant ses propos.

« Je respecterai ton choix, si tu n’en as pas envie. Mais je veux tout de même que tu saches qu’il n’y a qu’à toi que je puisse demander une chose pareille.

\- Tu veux dire, parce qu’on est tous les deux enfermés dans le placard et que, si ça se trouve, la bouteille ne tombera plus sur toi après ?

\- Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Il n’y a qu’à toi que je puisse demander une chose pareille parce que le Professeur m’a toujours dit que je ne devrais embrasser que quelqu’un pour qui je possède des sentiments spéciaux. »

Le début de doute et de tristesse ayant commencé à s’immiscer dans l’organe vital de Shuichi disparaissent aussitôt ces mots prononcés, remplacés par un nouveau sentiment qu’il ne pourrait expliquer avec des mots. Son visage se redresse et il se sent soudainement reconnaissant envers la pénombre les entourant, camouflant la jolie palette rougeoyante qui doit avoir remplacé sa pâleur habituelle. Il n’a pas rêvé, Kiibo vient d’avouer qu’il…?

Il voudrait revenir sur ces paroles, en discuter avec son camarade, comprendre ce que cela implique exactement, mais le temps leur est compté. Il ignore combien de minutes, combien de secondes il leur reste à passer dans cet espace confiné, mais certainement pas assez pour que la situation soit analysée d’une manière satisfaisante pour son cerveau ayant la manie de trop réfléchir, de laisser ses pensées tourner en rond, encore et encore.

Ce qui importe, pour le moment, c’est qu’échanger un baiser avec lui ne signifiera pas rien pour son ami. Et il en est grandement soulagé.

Poussé par un brusque élan d’adrénaline, c’est à son tour de se pencher vers l’avant, ce qui engendre un petit sursaut de surprise chez le garçon face à lui. Ce dernier ne l’arrête pas pour autant, écartant même les jambes pour lui permettre de se rapprocher davantage. Shuichi place alors ses mains de part et d’autre du corps métallique, le bout de son nez rentrant presque en contact avec celui du robot. Sa détermination a laissé place à quelque chose de plus nerveux, quelque chose qui lui rappelle bien plus Kiibo. Comme si son précédent courage l’avait quitté en faveur du détective. Cette vue lui arrache un sourire tendre. Il est véritablement adorable, ainsi. Comment rester de marbre face à un tel être ?

« Tu es sûr de toi ? susurre Shuichi.

\- M-mhm. Sûr. »

Ce simple mot lui suffit à clore l’infime distance entre présente entre eux. Lentement, maladroitement, leurs lèvres se touchent, s’effleurent. Elles restent ainsi quelques secondes avant de se séparer pour se rencontrer à nouveau, timidement. Ce petit manège continue un temps, chaque échange se faisant un peu plus assuré que le précédent. Parfois, de petits sons s’élèvent de la gorge de Kiibo qui ne manquent pas de donner de petits frissons à Shuichi. Il ne pensait pas qu’embrasser son camarade l’emplirait de telles sensations, lui ferait découvrir tant d’émotions. Ce n’est pas la première fois que ses lèvres viennent à la rencontre de celles de quelqu’un d’autre et, pourtant, jamais ne s’était-il senti aussi bien, aussi comblé. Comme s’il venait de trouver une pièce qui aurait manqué à son coeur durant toutes ces années. Les mains de Kiibo viennent agripper son haut, l’attirant encore davantage à lui. La température grimpe ostensiblement, dans ce placard coupé du reste du monde, de petits soupirs s’échappant occasionnellement de chacun des deux garçons entre deux baisers.

Jusqu’à ce que, après avoir donné deux petits coups contre la porte, Kaito ouvre celle-ci. Les septs minutes se sont écoulées. Les deux étudiants ont tout juste le temps de se séparer l’un de l’autre avant que la lumière de la pièce ne vienne éblouir leurs iris alors habituées à l’obscurité - enfin, celles de Shuichi : Kiibo ne possède pas ce problème-là - et que les visages de leurs camarades ne leur apparaissent. Au vue des regards leur étant lancés, des sourires entendus, le détective se doute que tous deux ont certainement les joues vivement colorées, et le fait qu’ils soient hors d’haleine ne doit pas non plus jouer en leur faveur. Comme il ne porte pas son armure, le robot ne peut évidemment pas se cacher derrière son masque métallique, comme il l’aurait normalement fait afin de camoufler son embarras - ou tout du moins essayer. A la place, il baisse la tête, plongeant le bas de celle-ci dans son hoodie. Shuichi, de son côté, fait au mieux pour ne pas rencontrer la multitude de pair d’yeux braqués sur eux, mais parvient tout de même à les sentir, pénétrant sa peau, cherchant à lire dans son âme.

« Alors ? C’était comment ? demande Kaito.

\- Avec des tronches pareilles, je pense qu’ils sont bel et bien allés au Paradis, ricanne Miu.

\- Seul Atua sait ! s’exclame Angie.

\- Oh, allez, laissez-les respirer, proteste Kaede.

\- Nyeh… Ils ont l’air d’en avoir besoin, effectivement… » pouffe Himiko.

Les commentaires des uns et des autres fusent, bien plus impitoyables que lorsqu’ils sont rentrés. Shuichi a l’impression que son crâne est sur le point d’exploser. S’il ne dit rien et qu’il va simplement regagner sa place, ceux-ci s’essoufleront rapidement lorsque l’on passera à la prochaine personne. Mais la pression est beaucoup trop forte pour qu’il ne parvienne à réfléchir de manière cohérente. Alors, cherchant à retrouver une atmosphère calme et paisible le plus rapidement possible, il s’empare du poignet de son compagnon et, sans un mot, le tire avec lui hors de la chambre. Derrière lui, des _‘Oooooh !’_ et des _‘Il a pécho le robot !’_ retentissent mais il n’y prête guère attention, refermant abruptement la porte du dortoir avant de s’en éloigner. Cela fait partie du jeu, il le sait, et il ne blâme pas ses camarades pour leur engouement. Seulement, avec les conditions dans lesquelles ce baiser s’est déroulé, pour le moment, il a besoin d’air frais. D’air frais, et de la présence de l’androïde faisant battre son coeur plus puissamment qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

De l’androïde qu’il…aime ?

Et contre lequel il poserait bien ses lèvres, encore et encore.


End file.
